Nunca Solo
by Gushu
Summary: El halloween para las Serpientes, es un festival de depravacion y muerte, alguien intentara detener eso, pero puede que caiga a un lugar del que no pueda levantarse.


**Fic que salió tercero en el concurso de one shots terroríficos de Hinata Kisu, y tal vez lo más raro que jamás escribí, quien sabe, ah, alerta de spoilers por si acaso, por suerte yo no me autoespoilee para hacerlo (lo que no sabía ya me lo había spoileado para un fic anterior), espero que lo disfruten, aunque sí, es simplemente…, raro, ah, y empezare a poner de que personajes son mis fics salvo que sea spoiler de la historia, coso.**

**P.D.: No tenia Hinata en el diccionario del Word, se nota que aunque es de mis favoritos, nunca la uso.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Nunca solo**

"Manda viene a por ti,

Manda es fuerte,

Observa sus ojos, y pierde tu alma,

Manda es el terror, el terror que descansa en todos nosotros".

El Halloween para los grandes sapos del Monte Myōbokuzan es una festividad de recuerdo, recuerdo de las perdidas, de aquellos que ya no se encuentran con ellos, los que los han dejado, pero cuyas almas siempre los acompañan. En estas fechas más que nunca, ya que sus espíritus los visitan, para recordarles que nunca estarán solos, y que deben seguir adelante.

Para las serpientes, el Halloween es un placer, una fiesta de destrucción y muerte. Los espíritus bajan, pero no quieren volver solos, y entonces, hierven en la sangre de sus descendientes, llenándolos de la furia que necesitan para tomar tantas almas como sea posible, almas que llenen los huecos eternos del mas allá.

Los sapos nunca se entrometen con las serpientes, los pocos que lo hicieron, solo fueron una suma para ese ritual de sangre y decadencia, y un nombre mas en las tumbas, para ser recordado al año siguiente. Pero incluso aunque ellos no deben entrometerse con los rituales ajenos, el hecho de ver tantas almas, humanas y animales, siendo tomadas, los llenaba de una ira absoluta, es el desprecio a todo lo que esas fechas para ellos representan, unas fechas en las que no deben sumarse pérdidas, sino solo recordarlas, y rogar porque disminuyan cada vez más.

Gamabunta no disfruta de los festejos, nunca lo hizo desde pequeño, para él recordar no sirve, se pierde tiempo que puede servir para defender lo que uno valora, para que las cosas queden como vida, y no como vanos recuerdos.

Esta noche, sin embargo, ha decidido acompañar a sus hijos, ya que este año, él si perdió algo, al único ser humano al que ha respetado.

Gamabunta sabe de las fiestas de depravación que las serpientes realizan a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encuentran las tumbas ceremoniales de los grandes sapos, y lo llena de cólera sentir que todos se quedan quietos, como si no escucharan la destrucción y el dolor que mana por el aire.

Nadie llega a verlo cuando se marcha, veloz como el rayo, sabe a dónde debe ir, sabe de quién debe vengarse, y sabe como terminar con esto para siempre.

Lo ve, Manda, el rey de las serpientes, una criatura vil y despiadada, a la que sin embargo, respeta, aunque solo un poco. ¿Quién mas osaría dirigir a tan siniestro grupo?

Las demás serpientes quieren atacar, pero se contienen, Gamabunta no es alguien que merezca una muerte como cualquier otra, solo Manda tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión.

Ambas bestias se observan, saben que el resultado de la pelea podría cambiar todo.

—Manda, ¿cómo osas llenar de muerte estos paramos? —las palabras de Gamabunta muestran respeto, aunque no cualquiera lo notaria.

—Te equivocas, Gamabunta, mis hermanos y yo no lo llenamos de muerte, lo llenamos de vida, de todas las almas que liberamos de sus débiles e inútiles cascaras de carne —Manda, en cambio, al hablar, parecía burlarse, y estaba teniendo un efecto negativo en el otro.

—Veo que las palabras no llegaran al frio corazón que esconde esa piel de lagarto, te propongo un reto, una pelea, si ganas, podrás hacer lo que desees conmigo, pero si yo gano, tú y tu raza se marcharan para no volver.

—Por esta noche, tal vez, pero no puedo prometerte nada más.

—Que así sea.

Las serpientes rodearon a ambos contendientes. Gamabunta sintió algo extraño en ellas, oscuridad, pero no como la que esos fríos animales expresan siempre, esta era peor.

—Te has metido en algo que no puedes comprender, sapo —dijo Manda con una voz un poco más grave que de costumbre—. Y ahora, pagaras por ello.

Frente a los ojos de Gamabunta, Manda se deshizo en miles de pequeñas víboras, que se acercaron a su cuerpo, intentando subírsele. Desenvainando un cuchillo, el sapo se defendió, pero le costaba mucho, tendría que realizar algún jutsu. El horror finalmente llego a él cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer ninguno por mas que se esforzaba.

Las pequeñas víboras finalmente llegaron a su cuerpo, el toque quemaba, como acido, pero llegaba mas allá, una terrible opresión dominó los poros del arrugado cuerpo, que con sus ojos empezó a notar como a su alrededor no había nadie más.

Pegando un salto, logro quitarse a las víboras de encima, no le habían dejado ninguna marca, pero no se sentía de esa forma.

— ¿Lo sientes?

Gamabunta miró a todos lados, pero no vio a Manda. La voz que había escuchado claramente era la de este, pero sonaba más fría, más lejana, más opresiva.

No pasó nada en ese momento, pero a la vez pasó todo. La oscuridad de los alrededores se volvió diferente, aunque permanecía igual, pero Gamabunta se sintió solo y desesperado, como si fuera aplastado lentamente por aquello que lo rodeaba, o mejor dicho, que no lo rodeaba, ya que solo era la nada, su única compañía.

No quiso pedir ayuda, pero su alma clamaba por hacerlo, no podía saber que pasaba, solo sabía que algo pasaba, que algo lo estaba superando.

—Estamos contigo, Gamabunta —se escuchó una voz llena de luz. Al darse vuelta, el sapo se sorprendió al ver amigos y familiares que habían muerto hacía tiempo ya, como si nada hubiera pasado. No pudo evitar que eso le llenara de alegría el corazón.

Pero al instante todo se desvaneció, como niebla deshaciéndose, las figuras fueron marchándose hasta no dejar nada detrás.

—No —Gamabunta corrió hacia ellas, pero no tenía nada que tocar—. No me dejen solo, no quiero estar solo, no de nuevo.

Debajo de sus pies, saliendo de la tierra, miles de formas salieron, y comenzaron a acercarse a él, sus ojos no tenían vida, y sus pieles se encontraban grises y descascaradas.

—Nosotros siempre estamos contigo —dijeron con una voz sepulcral, pero que a la vez resultaba atractiva.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —el jefe sapo sacó su cuchillo, pero aunque pasaba a través de sus lentos atacantes, no les hacía nada. Intento huir, pero descubrió que su cuerpo no se movía según su voluntad.

— ¿No nos reconoces? —dijeron las extrañas apariciones, mientras algunas, serpientes gigantescas, empezaron a enrollarse alrededor de Gamabunta, de forma suave, como madres acurrucando a sus niños —. Siempre estamos contigo.

Gamabunta seguía intentando liberarse, pero entonces, una por una, las fue reconociendo a todas. Eran las vidas que había tomado, ya sea en una batalla, en una simple pelea, o incluso en un accidente, todas ellas estaban ahí, y todas lo observaban, el espectáculo resultaba desagradable, pero a la vez dulce.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿qué clase de truco es este?

Gamabunta intentaba explicar lo que pasaba, no podía comprender que simplemente, esta era la noche de Halloween, y que los ojos de Manda le enseñaban la verdad.

—Tú y tu raza vienen a llorar a sus muertos —continuaron las figuras—. Pero esta noche no es para eso, es para amar a aquellos a quien le quitaste lo más preciado, los que siguen viviendo en ti, cuando fuiste juez, jurado y ejecutor.

—No, aléjense —Gamabunta logro liberarse, pero no sentía fuerza en las piernas, causando que cayera—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

—Ámanos, Gamabunta, ámanos por como somos, nosotros te pertenecemos—. Nuevamente, las almas tocaron al sapo, pero esta vez, el tacto era gentil y acogedor.

—Tú nos mataste, y nos hiciste una parte de ti, una parte de tu alma.

—No, eso no es así —negaba el sapo—. Yo los maté porque ustedes se lo merecían, a todos, siempre, nunca fui un asesino sanguinario.

Las almas seguían acercándose, Gamabunta pudo recordar rostros, y realmente, había algunos a los que no había querido matar en su momento, y estos, eran los que más lo tocaban, con sus cadavéricos y mágicos dedos.

—Esta es nuestra noche, Gamabunta, la noche que podemos mostrarnos ante ti, la noche que nos recuerdas, la noche en la que te pedimos que traigas más, porque no queremos estar solos.

Gamabunta aun intentaba resistirse, pero lentamente fue cubierto por las almas, se sentía tan bien. Pero algo lo sacó de esa ensoñación.

Una a una, las almas se fueron, como asustadas por algo más poderoso. Y el sapo lo vio.

—Minato —dijo, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, ante la figura del único humano al que realmente había respetado como un igual, o incluso más que a él mismo—. Estas aquí.

Minato no decía nada, solo lo observaba, su saco blanco ondeaba con el viento que no se sentía, mas figuras fueron apareciendo detrás, las mismas que había visto al principio.

—No —Gamabunta al fin comprendió que era lo que pasaba, que representaban esas figuras que iban surgiendo.

Sus antepasados, cuyas vidas y muertes fueron necesarias para que las generaciones siguieran, sus amigos y compañeros, que se sacrificaron en batallas por él, y Minato, aquel que entregó su vida por todos.

Era verdad, la noche de Halloween no es para recordar a los muertos simplemente, es para que aquellos cuyas almas han quedado impregnadas en ti, salgan y se presenten ante ti. Porque todos ellos habían muerto por Gamabunta, para que el pudiera seguir aquí, con vida, acompañado de cada uno de ellos. Y siempre lo acompañarían, como un recuerdo de todos los sacrificios que valieron por una vida, que ahora solo quería escaparse de ellos.

Fue entonces que un atisbo de luz llego a la mente del sapo, y comprendió. Manda tenía razón en algo. Las almas de aquellos cuyas vidas había tomado, clamaban para que vinieran mas, que no querían estar solas, pero no aquellos con los que estaba ahora, ellos estaban para evitar que el cruzara la línea cuando no fuera necesario, no eran un castigo, eran su consciencia.

—Gamabunta, ven con nosotros —las anteriores almas volvieron a aparecer, formando una gigantesca figura oscura, Minato y las demás desaparecieron en ese momento.

El sapo se quedo quieto, y al instante todas las almas chocaron contra él. Lo tentaron, lo idolatraron, pero después lo maldijeron y olvidaron. No recibirían nada de él más que la indiferencia.

Y abrió los ojos.

Manda recibió un fuerte golpe que la envió atrás, pero se levanto rápidamente. Su lengua siseaba por la molestia.

— ¿Creías que no escaparía a tu Genjutsu? —dijo Gamabunta irguiéndose—. Iluso.

Las demás serpientes se prepararon para atacar, no dejarían que un patético anfibio insultara a su líder, pero Manda les indicó para que no hicieran nada.

—Me sorprende que hayas vuelto —dijo con cierto desprecio en la voz—. Pero no creas que eso fue un simple Genjutsu, lo que viste a través de mis ojos es la verdad que he querido mostrarte, el significado de aquello que nosotros las serpientes sentimos, el porqué es tan importante todo esto.

—Si ese era el objetivo, dudo que haya salido como esperabas —Gamabunta comenzó a alejarse—. Espero que cumplas lo que acordamos, y ojala dejes de sentirte solo algún día, y ya no necesites más espíritus para tu colección.

Manda sintió una gran furia en ese momento, pero se contuvo, dando la orden de irse. Cumpliría su promesa.

Pasaron varios años luego de eso, Gamabunta siguió asistiendo, aunque según sus palabras, no creía en nada de lo que se hacía para esas fechas. De todas formas, en el fondo de su ser, el sabia que las tumbas son solo representaciones, y que lo verdadero se encuentra en otro lado. La única razón por la que asistía, era para vigilar a su enemigo.

Las serpientes abandonaron su ritual tras ese Halloween, Manda se mantuvo al margen, pero sabía que algún día todo volvería a ser como era antes.

O no, un día, Manda murió, su muerte fue llorada por los suyos, e incluso Gamabunta sintió pena por tal evento. Fue por eso que decidió no asistir al siguiente Halloween, al fin y al cabo, ninguna serpiente se atrevería a asomar su cabeza tras la muerte de su líder. Por otro lado, la cuarta gran guerra Ninja ya había comenzado, y había que tomar partido en el asunto lo más rápidamente posible, no había tiempo para festividades, mientras las vidas eran tomadas en los campos de batalla.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que oculto en un lejano lugar, Kabuto Yakushi revisaba sus datos, cuando algo extraño sucedió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a la bestia, mientras los temblores en ella aumentaban. Fue entonces cuando recordó—. Ah, sí, Orochimaru me contó algo acerca de esto. Has estado dentro mucho tiempo, te dejare salir, ya que hoy no es cualquier noche, y la gente clama por ti.

Tal vez no sea la misma que hace años, sino una copia de la original, pero Nidaime Manda abrió los ojos. La matanza iba a volver, este sería un buen Halloween.

"Manda viene a por ti,

Sus ojos son el fin de tu vida.

Los secretos que ocultan no deben ser sabidos,

Ven y, y como tantos otros antes,

Déjate llevar por la puerta del alma

Que nunca mas estarás solo".

FIN.


End file.
